Saving the Spiral Once Again
by AeroPixie55
Summary: Angela, after being assisted by a myth named Wolf Strongblade, had saved the spiral by defeating Malistaire and bringing him to justice. But when he comes back, even stronger than before, will Angela need a team of wizards to defeat him once again?
1. Chapter 1

** Saving the Spiral Once Again**

Summary: Angela, after being assisted by a myth named Wolf Strongblade, had saved the spiral by defeating Malistaire and bringing him to justice. But when he comes back, even stronger than before, will Angela need a team of wizards to defeat him once again? If you want to add your OC in here, please review and tell me your wizard's name, wand/staff/etc, pet equipped, clothes, (try to explain the clothes if you forgot the name) personality, looks, history,rank (novice, apprentice, adept, grandmaster, etc.) and how your character meets my character

Both wizard's jaw dropped. Malistaire was alive? How was that possible?  
"We have concluded that possibly somebody like Morganthe had something to do with his return" said Headmaster Ambrose.  
"Morganthe... I swear I'll destroy her and rip her up-" Angela started then was interupted by the headmaster.  
"Now Angela, calm down. It's more Malistaire we need to focus on." Angela moaned and shifted her broadsword's position.  
"What are we going to do?" asked an impatient Wolf.  
"I guess we should scout out every world until we find him, and then learn more about his return." said Headmaster Ambrose.  
"This is just... I have no words to describe this right now..." Angela muttered. After a bit the two wizards left and they teleported to Angela's house.  
"I wonder since he's back, if he is weaker or not. I hope so." Angela started a conversation. "Yeah. Then we'll find out who brought him back." Wolf replied. Angela headed toward the garden part of her Marleybonian house. Some of her plants needed some things, and one of them had pests, so she took care of them and headed toward her house to relax. Once they were in, both Wolf and Angela heard the thumping of her pets as they ran up the stairs to greet them. Although the pets couldn't talk, the wizards talked to them anyway. The first pet to reach Angela was Cookie, her Brave Hound. Miss Millie, Angela's equipped Shadow Beast, greeted the other pets also. After a bit of laughs while with the pets, Angela went back downstairs to turn on her music player. Not too loud, but a good volume. She went upstairs again to see Wolf sitting on a chair with Rex, Angela's Cyclops, in his lap. She laughed and sat next to him only to have Princess Precious, her Myth Sprite and Cookie sit on her lap.  
"Geez, you guys are always on my lap. What about Lady Buster or Miss Bonnie?" Angela complained to her lap pets. Wolf laughed and then gazed out the window.  
"I wonder if the other wizards will be informed of this. Well, then it'll just be chaos." he stated.  
"Yeah you're right Wolf. If they don't get informed, why did he just tell us?" Angela asked. Wolf shot her a 'are you serious' look.  
"Angela, you defeated Malistaire! Out of all the people do you think he would tell you?" he almost yelled.  
"Sorry, Wolf. It's just... my mind has been somewhere else lately. I can't think straight." Angela stated. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her pets leaped off her lap. A couple moments later, she felt a presence behind her.  
"Angela?" asked Wolf. "Angela, are you asleep?" In response, the Balance wizard leaned over and hit her head on the arm of the chair.  
"Ow." She said. The words came out as a mere whisper.  
"Why are you so quiet?" Wolf asked softly.  
"I don't know. Something dark is coming, Wolf. I can like... feel it." Angela answered. "Malistaire must be planning something big...trying to make his comeback noticeable." Wolf said.  
"Hmm... I just hope he won't go for the innocent first."

Yeah I'm sorry its really short but I'm just totally out of ideas. If you guessed, Angela and Wolf are a pairing :P This is my first fanfic, so I hope you liked!


	2. Yeah no

Yeahh I don't think I'm gonna continue this story. I just might, but I'm not feeling it. I'm not feeling my Wizard101 story magic. Meh, If I do continue this story, I'll probably start all over. -shrugs- Sorry if you wanted to see a next chapter, even though I know you didn't. So, yeah.


End file.
